When a user visits a location (e.g., a building), directions provided by a machine can help the user reach a given destination. Navigation devices relying on satellite data (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) devices) are sometimes not effective in locations where an adequate satellite signal cannot be easily received, including underground locations or locations in a building.
US20090014516A1 describes a system where a visitor is given an access card that is encoded for a specific route to a room in a building. The access card allows access to doors en route to the room. The card can be read by a card reader, which can show maps and give the visitor directions.